Marshmallows Are the Perfect Peace Offering
by Zombiegait
Summary: Green/Red. At seven years old, a lot of things seem much bigger than they actually are. But some things always seem so tiny until you look back and realize just how big they really were. Happy birthday Green!


**Author Notes:** Inspired by an image off of pixiv (http:// i46 . tinypic . com / 2ni0av9 . jpg). And apparently it's Green's birthday today, so happy birthday to Green!

**Pairings or Characters:** Green/Red, Professor Oak, Daisy Oak**  
Warnings:** none**  
Word Count:** 736**  
Summary:** At seven years old, a lot of things seem much bigger than they actually are. But some things always seem so tiny until you look back and realize just how big they really were.

**

* * *

**

**Marshmallows Are the Perfect Peace Offering**

It started with something small. An innocuous thought, a throwaway comment, and then they're rolling together on the floor, punching and kicking and--is he _biting_? he _is!_, Green realizes as they tumble along--doing their damnedest to prove that _they're_ right when a pair of hands pulls them apart.

"Boys, boys! What's gotten into you?" Old Man Oak asks, easily keeping them from each other despite their tugging and struggling.

"_HE STARTED IT_," they chorus before glaring at each other harder, amazed at the _gall_ of the other to say the same thing.

"What happened?" he chuckles, as if this is _funny_, and not the huge, important matter that it really is.

"He says he's gonna get a Charmander," Green sniffs, the first to speak up. His grandfather raises an eyebrow, as if he doesn't understand. "_I_ wanna get a Charmander!" Green adds after a moment, more tears falling down his face in his fury. Old Man Oak laughs again and runs a hand through his grandson's brown hair.

"There's plenty of time before the two of you will get your first pokemon," he says sensibly, but neither boy finds this comforting. "I'll definitely have more than one Charmander to give away when it's your turn, and you can both get one. So no more fighting, okay?"

Green rubs at his nose, bites back another sob, and glances at Red who still hasn't looked up from beneath the brim of his hat. His red eyes are hidden, but his tears are fat and streaming steadily down his cheeks, and Green knows he's just as unsatisfied with this supposed "solution". He folds his arms and turns his head away then, no longer willing to acknowledge his grandfather or so-called friend.

Old Man Oak still has work to do, so he calls in Green's sister to walk them both home. They stop by Red's first, and neither boy will look at the other as Daisy chats briefly with his mother before saying good-bye and walking them the rest of the way home. He's still upset, and his nose is all red and stuffy from crying, but Daisy squeezes his hand and smiles when he looks up at her.

"Friends get into fights sometimes, but they always forgive each other," she explains, and something tight in his chest instantly loosens.

The next day, Red shows up at the door at lunchtime.

"What?" Green asks, not entirely sure why Red is there. He doesn't want to stay mad, but as is the way of boys, he is determined not to concede first. But for several minutes, Red just stares at the ground as his grip on his shirt tightens. Green leans over a bit to peek underneath Red's hat and he sees barely held back tears and bright red cheeks, and with a rush his stubbornness leaves him.

"W-Want to have some marshmallows?"

Red's head lifts, and his teary eyes are wide with wonder, as if unbelieving.

"I ate my sandwich, so I'm having some for dessert. You can have some, too, if ya want."

Red nods immediately, but otherwise doesn't move, so Green reaches forward and plucks one of Red's hands from his shirt and takes it in his own.

"C'mon in, then," he says in slight exasperation, tugging the quiet boy inside and shutting the door behind them before leading him into the kitchen. After they climb into their seats at the table, Red suddenly grabs onto Green's sleeve, preventing him from reaching the plate of marshmallows.

"... You can have Charmander," Red mumbles. Green blinks before looking away awkwardly.

"It's okay. I-I don't want one."

"... Really?"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter. Whatever pokemon I chose, I'll still kick your butt," he grins, turning back to see Red staring at him. It's almost unnerving, until a similar smile breaks out on his face beneath the brim of his hat, and the two dive into the fluffy white treats with mad enthusiasm.

The fight is over, forgiven, forgotten, and three years later, neither of them take _any_ of Old Man Oak's regular starters. They aren't so close anymore, always finding an excuse to glare or argue or fight nowadays whenever they see each other. But Green smiles when he remembers the wide, tear-filled eyes of his friend when Red chose _him_ over some pokemon as the furry creature in his arms blinks and sneezes on him in greeting.


End file.
